


I need your warmth

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meta!Len, Smut, basically porn with some plot, graphic scenes of a sexual nature, powered!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len always feels cold, his meta powers cause him to have a lower body temperature. And while he normally knows how to control it, after a particular nasty nightmare he loses control. Barry has a solution and warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a smut writer, but I tried my best at it anyway. This prompt was submitted to me by afterpartyattheshire on tumblr. Hope you guys like it.

It took him awhile to get used to the never ending cold. For months he practiced with getting it under control, trying to hide it from those around him. Of course he knew it could come in handy one day, but until then it was just another risk he had to compensate for. So he trained, he got better and he learned to control it. Most days he had a pretty good grip on it, but every once in a while, his emotions got the best of his powers.

And that’s how Barry found him. Huddled on the frozen floor of their living room, trying to stay warm in the never ending cold surrounding him. It was sort of pathetic how this could affect him, but Barry didn’t seem to be angry with him. He never really was. If anything he always understood the struggle of having to deal with powers that were uncontrollable at times.

“What happened?” Barry’s voice was so soft, as if the kid was afraid that asking him might just break him. It wouldn’t, not this time.

“Had a nightmare.”

Barry sighed softly, running a hand through his already tousled hair before wrapping warm arms around him. He still smelled of sleep, of thunderstorms and something that was uniquely Barry. It was soothing, familiar and calming when his brain was running a mile a minute. And it provided him with something else to focus on. To anchor himself with.

“He can’t hurt you anymore, Len. He’s gone.” Barry pressed a warm, soft kiss to his temple and nuzzled his neck. And Len couldn’t help it, he leaned into that touch. Into the warmth that drove the always present cold from his body. They were polar opposites, but somehow they just worked out. Completed one another despite their differences.

“I know. Doesn’t make it go away.” His voice was barely audible, but he knew Barry could hear him. He always did, no matter how quiet Len got.

“You want to come back to bed? Maybe I can help.” And while Len knew Barry probably couldn’t help, he nodded and got up on his feet anyway. Following Barry back to bed and crawling under the covers beside him. His lip curled up into a tiny smile as Barry cuddled up to him and simply wrapped his arms around him to offer comfort and protection.

He had to be the luckiest bastard alive to have such a sweet and wonderful partner at his side, though a small part of his brain still thought he didn’t deserve the Scarlet speedster at his side. Len knew better by now, Barry had reminded him often enough that he did deserve him, that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was just hard to keep up that belief with his nightmares so fresh in his mind. His hellish dreams about Lewis had a way of derailing him like that.

He shivered a little and cuddled closer, pressing himself against Barry to soak up more warmth. He could even swear Red was vibrating just a bit to generate more warmth. Len smiled and pressed a kiss to Barry’s neck, slowly mapping out a path down to the nape where it met the kids shoulder. His left hand slowly trailed up Barry’s thigh and gently kneaded the soft flesh, grinning when soft gasps escaped his scarlet speedster.

“Len…”

He lifted a finger to Barry’s lips to hush him. “Shh, just let me enjoy your heat.”

He captured Barry’s lips with his own, the kiss slowly intensifying. His hand found its way to Barry’s hair as the kiss deepened. Barry slowly rolled him onto his back, pinning him under his body but Len didn’t care. He trusted Barry, knew his speedster would never do anything to hurt him.

His hands found their way down Barry’s body, pulling off the offending sleeping shirt and throwing it off to the side, sitting up just a little so Barry could return the favor with his own shirt. Len gasped at the feeling of the heat on his cold skin and shuddered at the warmth that slowly spread through his limbs. Their lips crashed together as their touches grew bolder and more confident.

Their noses bumped together, drawing a soft chuckle out of him while Barry grinned down at him with his award winning smile. Lips nipped at his neck, following a path down to his chest as Barry slid down his body to explore it, mapping it with kisses and the occasional nip. He gasped as teeth grazed just below his belly button before a kiss was pressed to the soft and sensitive skin.

“Someone’s a little sensitive.” Barry laughed.

“Shut up and keep going.” Len growled impatiently.

Barry simply chuckled in response and kissed a trail from hip to hip along the waistband of his pajama pants. Len let his head fall back against the pillow, his breathing growing heavier as Barry slowly pulled down his pants and mouthed him through his boxer briefs.

“Shit..”

His eyes closed briefly as his body soaked up the pleasure and heat such a simple action brought him. His hands tangled themselves in Barry’s hair on their own accord and kept him in place as Barry nipped at him through the fabric of his underwear.

“Want more?” The speedster’s voice sent vibrations down his body, causing him to moan softly in response.

“Don’t you dare stop now…”

Barry chuckled and hooked his thumbs under his briefs to pull them off his body. It made him feel cold for a brief moment, but the speedster had a solution for that problem. Len gasped as Barry licked along the visible vein on his cock, briefly making eye contact with him before taking him in his mouth as far as he comfortably could.

Warmth circulated through him once again as Barry bobbed his head up and down, using his free hand to stimulate the base of Len’s cock. Fucking hell that felt good. Little moans escaped his throat, his hips thrusting up ever so slightly as Barry picked up the pace a bit.

He whined at the loss of warmth as Barry pulled back and let him go. A kiss was pressed to his lips and he suppressed a chuckle when he felt Barry’s clothed erection graze his thigh. The speedster leaned over to take the lube and a condom out of the nightstand before capturing his lips again.

Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and slowly moved his hands down to slide off the last barrier of clothing between them. He grinned at the newly discovered fact that Barry went commando under his sleeping gear and slapped the speedster’s ass to rile him up a bit. The little gasp that escaped the Scarlet speedster in response was music to his ears.

“Kinky..” Len grinned.

“You’re evil.” Barry groaned in response, pressing a quick kiss to Len’s lips.

“Criminal.” Len murmured, voice faltering near the end as Barry slid down his body once again.

“In that case, I’ll need to set you straight.”

Barry opened the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He warmed the liquid up to a pleasant temperature and slowly slid one finger into him. Len shivered and slowly released a breath as Barry slowly stretched him, crying out in surprise as the speedster vibrated his fingers.

“You little shit.” He groaned out, barely finding the mind to even speak coherently anymore as those fingers stretched him further.

“Shut up, you love it.” Barry laughed.

“Fuck yeah.”

He didn’t even care about Barry’s giggling anymore, not at this point when he was this far gone. Liquid fire was running through his veins, warming his body to its very core. He growled in response and snapped at the younger man. “Get a move on it, Allen!”

A soft moan escaped his younger lover and he watched through lidded eyes as Barry pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets before opening the wrapper of the condom. He rolled it on and lubed himself up and carefully readjusted Len’s hips, tilting them a little so he could slowly enter his lover.

Len gasped as Barry filled him, closing his eyes as he bit back a groan. Fuck it had been a while since last time. It was totally worth the slight burn, though. Barry moved slow at first, kissing and nipping at his neck as he thrusted his hips. Len wrapped himself around the burning warmth of his lover, soaking up the heat and attention the other showered him with.

The room around them froze over, but they barely noticed as they moved together. Moaning softly as they made love to one another. Len gasped when Barry shifted his hips just slightly, the new angle was perfect for the speedster to hit Len’s prostate with every thrust. He gasped as he felt the vibrations and he cried out in surprise.  
  
Neither of them lasted very long after that, but they didn’t care. Barry got rid of the used condom before cuddling up next to him. Len smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his speedster, basking in the warmth Barry generated. And despite the freezing temperatures surrounding them, he no longer felt cold. And he doubted he would any time soon.


End file.
